


First Day of School

by parasitic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Professor!Hermione, Random & Short, Tumblr Prompt, father!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasitic/pseuds/parasitic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Scorpius Malfoy's first day of school and Draco is worried/nervous about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of School

It was Scorpius' first day of school and Draco knew he had to take his son to school alone, since his wife had gone out to a business trip the day prior. He was a bit lost as to what he was actually supposed to do, but he had the general idea. He was already running a bit late, having forgotten Scorpius' lunch bag on the dinner table. The drive to the school was silent apart from the occasional laugh that came from Scorpius as Draco looked at him from the rearview mirror.

 

"Are you ready for your first day, Scorpius?" Draco asked as he parked the car and unbuckled the car strap and pulled it off his body.

 

"Yes, I think." Scorpius replied as he giggled.

 

He smiled down at his child as he got off the car and came around to open the car's backseat door. Helping Scorpius off of the car, he grabbed the small hand in his.

Draco was not scared for his child... he maybe was a little bit worried. He was not sure how well other kids would treat his son and he didn't want to think about it.  
The more he began to think of it, the less he wanted to leave his child alone at the school. Now he understood why so many parents cried on the first day of classes along with their children. This was one of those rare moments where he wished he was as cold as his father, if only not to be worrying about his child's safety.  
Feeling a little bit vulnerable, Draco walked his son toward the front of the school and kneeled down in front of Scorpius.

 

"If anything happens, you have the headmistress call me okay?" He asked as he fixed Scorpius' collar.

 

"Yes, father." Scorpius responded as he smiled.

 

"Be sure to make many friends and show the professors how much you've learned." Draco said as Scorpius nodded and hugged him.

 

Having never felt the warmth of a hug or the love he thought he deserved, Draco felt the need to show his son how much he cared about him. He did not want his son to suffer as he did. This was now making it hard for Draco to let him go to his first day of school, an unknown environment... with strangers.

 

"You take care, I'll be right here waiting for you when school is over." He said as he patted his son on the back and let him go free.

Scorpius ran towards the front steps and toward a woman that was standing there. Shaggy brown hair on her shoulders with a caring face. As soon as Scorpius reached her, she knelt and smiled at him. Draco stared at this interaction with both hands in his trouser pockets. The woman seemed to noticed Draco's eyes on her and she looked up and smiled at him too. A warm smile. A wave of her hand. A sense of safety washed over him as he waved back at her. The worry he had felt at the beginning had now started to subside. He felt like he could trust this woman, just by seeing her surrounded by all the children. _Scorpius would be safe_ , he thought to himself.


End file.
